Finding You
by Miss Nightshadow
Summary: Yaoi. Kanon x Rhadamanthys. Kanon, Milo and Shun are trapped on a scrap of land by an evil from Kanon's past in Atlantis that has dark intentions for our saints can they be rescued in time?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Glad your here. If you don't like to read yaoi please turn back now, those who don't mind or do please continue.

This is my second Saint Seiya story with the main pairing being Kanon/ Rhadamanthys.

I would like to point out for those who know their myths, the Sarpedon featured in this fanfic is the son of Poseidon who was a really nasty villian so this story comes rated for his perversions (don't worry nothing too bad).

As far as I am aware Sarpedon himself has not appeared in the manga or fanfic therefore this take on the character is mine and obviously the plot. This will be shorter than Something Amiss and may have a sequel depending on if people like it (and if possible review).

As stated rated for mature content.

Finding you Chapter 1

Three handsome young saints, two gold blunets and one bronze emeraldet lay side by side dreaming peacefully on the white sands of a small atol. The gentle azure sea lapped against the scrap of land mere inches from their feet.

As the sun rose higher over the horizon the emeraldet flinched under it's unwelcome glare. Looking around his sleep haze evaporated into sheer panic. To his right lay Milo the Scorpio Saint with a small content smile tugging his lips. To his left lay Kanon, the second Gemini saint who after a shiver shuffled closer to Shun for warmth. Worse still none of them had their cloths.

"Guys!" Shun grabbed a shoulder in each hand and shook them for all he was worth. "Come guys wake up! We've got a serious problem!"

"Don't wanna." Milo muttered rolling onto his front. "It's too early to get up Cammie."

"I am not Camus!" Shun shrilled glancing around the unfamiliar place they had found themselves in. Nearby the sandy scraps of land were bigger and supported tall palm trees however the water between them appeared abnormally deep.

"Chill Shun. It's far too early for this crap." Kanon whined snuggling closer.

"Guys. I don't think we're in Greece anymore."

"WHAT?" The blunets sat up looking around like headless chickens unitl the scenery confirmed Shun's assessment. They all knew coconut trees do not grow in or even near Greece. The sand bar/ atol they had found themselves on was barely as big as half the fighting arena of the colosseum in Santcuary.

Kanon, being the eldest present, decided to break the panicked silence. "Okay. The last thing I remeber is us all bumping into each other near the dried up old well. Either of you remeber anything that happened after that?"

Milo and Shun shook their heads.

"Me neither. Does anyone hurt in unusal places?"

The pair vigorously shook their heads.

"Good. We're all okay. Now this is one of two things. One, someone pranked us big time. Probably Seiya and my dear twin Saga."

After a moment of silence Milo prodded. "Two?"

"I'm praying for number one."

Milo brightened. "What have we got to worry about? Kanon can get us home in an instant right Kanon. It's not like your powers aren't working." Milo's confident grin faded as Kanon's frown deepened. "Right?"

"No Milo my powers are not working. I can't burn my cosmos."

Shun's eyes widened. "I've been trying to summon a small nebula chain to warn us of enemies. I can't."

Milo glared at his index finger so hard the others thought it might burst into flame. "My scarlet neddle won't form."

"Alright! Nobody panic! We can kick ass without our powers and cloths. We are Saints after all." Kanon could not keep the fear out of his voice entirely. "We've just got to hope that certain seafarers don't-"

Milo's blue eyes narrowed. "What sort of seafarers are we talking about here?"

"The divine, deprived and desperate kind." Kanon shuddered scaring his two companions. Very little scared Kanon and if this whoever it is could they knew they should worry. "Our first and only priority is get back to Sanctuary safely and very quickly."

Shun snapped his fingers. "Don't worry. Ikki will have missed me by now, Saga will be worried about you and Camus will be concerned as to Milo's whereabouts. We just have to figure out a way for them to find us."

"Shun." Milo grasped his shoulder. "Ikki left with Aiolia and Marin to go on some training mission yesterday."

"Oh yes... I remember seeing him off." Shun's expression plumeted but rose just as quickly. "We still have Saga, Camus and the others."

"Camus would notice," Milo held his head in his hands. "but would probably think of it as an impovement. We sorta, kinda had an arguement."

"Yep." Kanon agreed. "I was visiting Saga at the Pope's mansion when it happened, you were in the aquarius temple and Saga was convinced you were right outside the study window."

"I don't even know what it was all over and things awful things were said." Milo sniffed urging himself not to cry.

Shun put a suppotive arm around the scorpio's shoulders. "Don't worry. We'll find a way out of this. You'll see."

"We can't count on Saga, he's stupidly busy with Pope stuff."

"That can't be good." Shun whispered gazing at the sea. "Hey Kanon what can make calm waters foam?"

"Uh-Oh!" Kanon stood yanking the others up and pulling the from the shore line. "We have to keep to the center of this place or he'll catch us."

" 'He'?" The others asked while doing as they were told.

"Don't let him lay even the tip of a tentacle on either of you. He'll pull you in and believe me you don't want that." Once in the center the younger saints looked up at Kanon unable to ask the question vocally. Reading their expressions Kanon decided to elaborate. "I met the freak in Atlantis. He's part octopus or squid from thigh downwards. I have never wanted to find out which he is. Never wanted to get close enough to find the distinction between the two."

"So underwater pervert with multiple tenatcles?" Shun paled as one thigh thick bumpy red tentacle broke the water's surface and wriggled in the free air.

All three yelped as the limb landed on the sand and began groping blindly inspecting the sand where they had been with extreme curiosity it was soon joined by three others all playing in the sand. Until some unseen cue had them crawling up the shore spreading out like a net towards them. To the Saints' immense relief the arms were not long enough to come within three feet of them.

"This is bad." Shun gasped trapped between the two larger saints, horrified by the number of toothed suckers on each tentacle's underside. "Kanon? Any ideas? Can we reason with this creature?"

"No. No and we do not barter, bargain or trade with him. None of us got it! It doesn't matter what he threatens to do we are all going home."

"Hey they're retreating." Milo was about to let go as the others caught hold of him.

"Don't Milo the danger hasn't passed."

"Shun's right Milo. He's a crafty bastard." Kanon whispered. "He's trying to lull us nto a false sense of security."

"Okay. Stay stuck together. I get it." Milo resumed his hold. "Now it's safe to say this is the guy responsible for our being here."

"Yes." Kanon scanned the sea for signs of the main body.

"What does he want with us?" Shun asked.

Kanon twisted to look behind them. "There's no easy way to say this. We are all very pretty, he likes pretty and likes to keep pretty things to play with."

Milo groaned. "Kanon I have to know. While you were going through your badass moron phase in Atlantis did you ever give this guy the tiniest of hints that he had a chance with you?"

"NO!"

Laughter erupted all around them from the water followed by a deep man's voice. "He speaks the truth. He constantly rejected my adavances in Atlantis and when I tried to force the issue he fought me off alone. Such beauty has to be broken in and possessed by a good master. The fact that my beauty swims with other great beauties is a happy coincidence. It was practically snatch one get two free. The greatest bargain I have ever indulged in."

to be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone!

Thank you all for your patience chapter 2 is finally here.

Usual disclaimer and warnings apply. I'll get on with it now.

Finding you Chapter 2

All eyes found the alabaster skinned man lazing at the waters edge as carefree as the saints were tense. His dark eyes roamed over each in turn but lingered on Kanon.

"Oh it has been a long time since I have beheld you." Sarpedon leered. "You can't imagine my surprise when I found out you had attempted to use my father for your own ends. If we had worked together, intimately of course you would not have failed and I would be the Ruler of the Ocean realm."

"Shun change formation." Milo growled.

Understanding the Scorpio saint perfectly Shun pulled Kanon around forcing him into the center of their huddle. "Steady Kanon we'll think of something."

"What are you two? Nevermind." Kanon shrank back as Sarpedon pushed his slick kelp green hair out of his eyes. Feeling a little firmer and less likely to tremble before the enemy like a frightened child the Gemini Saint made his stand. "Alright Sarpedon how'd you get passed the Sanctuary's barrier."

"The well. It was never dry but none could drink of it." The god smiled hauling his large frame high in the water. "You know you should have all been transported to the cave I prepared for you in my underwater grotto." His eyes landed square on Milo who glared for all the three of them were worth. "But stinger here managed to disrupt it enough to send you here a hundred and fifty feet above it. It's so tastefully decorated with all my favourite things or would be if you had not meddled. We could be having so much fun right now."

"Milo."

"Yes Kanon?"

"If the circumstances were slightly different I'd kiss you."

"Thanks but no thanks these lips belong are for kissing Camus only."

"Then we shall endevour," Shun piped up, "once we're back home to make him forget that he's mad at you. Until then we have an issue."

They all very quickly saw what Shun meant. Sarpedon had climbed out of the water revealing his true height upon the tangled mass of his many legs though four remained in the water. He wore no clothes he did not need to from the waist down he was all tentacle, lime green tattoo shaped lines sparkled along hs tentacles to the very tip. Tentaively he stretched one out reaching for Kanon stopping mere inches from his face.

"Hmm... still not long enough but in a strong breeze I could catch your hair and once I do this time I won't let go."

"You're not going to get the chance to." Milo hissed. "Athene and the other saints will find us and when they do you'll be served up as sushi."

Sarpedon laughed. "Sushi? Really Stinger calamari would be closer not that it'll happen. I'm going to enjoy stealing that hopeful sparkle from your eyes."

"Quit talking like you've already won! You haven't be a long shot."

"Oh I have won and my dear Kanon knows it. Don't you my dear pet."

"I am not and never will be your pet. None of us will be." Kanon's words were bave but the younger saints felt his shiver.

"You already are no one can save you and I as promised have grown strong enough to conquer you." Sarpedon's tentacles stretched out wriggling purposefully towads the group once more. "I have grown strong enough with my father's help to stand on land."

"Only if you keep some of you wet." Shun pointed out trying to conjure the nebula chain cusing the fact that whenever he could use Ikki's protection his brother was no where in sight and when he didn't need it he was practically guarded by a monster worse than Cerberus that he kept tripping over.

"True." The sea god admitted. "I can't make the water rise either but I do have good news."

"I doubt that." Kanon whispered desperately trying to think of a way out of this.

"This atol only exists during the lowest of tides." The god paused to slowly lick his lips. "In a few hours you'll be up to your waists in water and all mine. I strongly suggest you all start thnking of ways to please me refer to me as Master from now on."

"Not going to happen!" Milo yelled flexing his index finger.

"You should have realised by now that at the moment you can't use your cosmos. A side effect of the well water I used to transport you. Now I'll offer you a deal. Come with me quietly and I'll be gentle with you all, if not I don't mnd playing rough."

"We're not going anywhere with you." Shun snapped then dropped back into a whisper. "If anyone's got a plan now would be the time."

Sarpedon showed off his shark like teeth as bloated tentacles erupted through sand surrounding the trio in a loose net of flesh. "I do prefer taming my bedmates and I think I'd better start now."

"HELP!" The three screamed each desperately trying to burn their cosmos before the tentacles fell upon them crushing all hope of escape.

A mighty wind blew knocking the tentacles flat against the sand the resultant sand cloud choked the sea god enough to allow a large shadow to swoop down. By the time Sarpedon cleared the sharp sand from his eyes the shadow had taken his prizes and become a dot in the sky headed east.

"I WILL HAVE THEM! NO FORCE IN THIS WORLD CAN STOP ME!" He screamed after the shadow thrashing his limbs about before diving into the ocean in hot pursuit. Twice now his plan had been hindered. First by the Stinger and now by some shadowy creature who did not understand it's place in this world.

It will soon see it's folly, Sarpedon thought as he hurtled through the water, I'll soon crush it's throat and use it's remains as a lesson in obedience for my new toys.

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait everyone.

Thank you very much for the reviews, follows and most importantly the reading.

Usual disclaimer and here we go.

Finding You Chapter 3

Kanon felt more than saw the giant clawed paw/ foot curve around him as it caught and lifted the trio high into the air. Sure he had being praying, quite desperately infact, for a miracle rescuer to sweep in and save them from ending up as Sarpedon's play things. The sea god had indeed become a damn sight more powerful than he had been when they had first met and without being able to burn his cosmos Kanon knew the three of them had not stood as much chance as an ice sculpture in the fire pits of Tartarus. Yet now he really thought about it maybe he should have specified the sort of miracle rescuer they had required.

Still nothing could be worse than Sarpedon...

Kanon was not so sure, opening his eyes a mix of emerald and blue hair not belonging to himself filled part of his vision. The other part was filled by a great black armoured body and the beginnings of a huge bat-like black wing. The group were pressed against the creature's chest and could not move so much as an inch. Any words any of them tried to say were blown away by the powerful winds generated by their saviour's movements.

Hearing and feeling a rumble from above Kanon tensed. Maybe the creature had only saved them so they could be wolfed down on the wing.

A few seconds later the beast/ rescuer spiraled it's body into a set of intricate gut wrenching series of twists and turns oblivious to the torment it was putting it's passengers through. The free falls, moon shots and dives disorientated Kanon enough that he could not tell what was sea and what was sky.

After what seemed like an eternity, to Kanon at least, the horrid creature/ praise worthy rescuer leveled off to arc in lazy circles over an island. Being too busy keeping his stomach in check Kanon did not take in any details except that the mountain had been spilt open revealing a deep gorge that in places may even breach the roof of the Underworld.

Their saviour hovered above a rocky outcrop that could only be reached by air or by dropping onto it from a higher cliff and trapping yourself there. It neatly deposited them near the cliff face before landing beside them blocking them from the cliff edge so potentially leaping to safety (death most likely) was out of the question.

Kanon sat up first, unsure whether to hold his spinning head or dancing stomach. Milo and Shun lay still catching their breath they had cushioned him from the worst of the gyrations during their flight. So the least he could do is figure out if their rescuer is a rescuer or just another wierdo who wants to get one over on Sarpedon.

The creature sat quietly and patiently whilst Kanon mustered his couage finally understanding why some men needed a skin full of alcohol before facing the enemy. Immediately the size of the 'beast' impressed him, saying it is huge and possesses a heavily armoured hide would be understatements. The only part of it's body that is not armoured is it's bright golden eyes that held a gentle sort of amusement. Not the sort of I've got you now look he had been expecting. On the whole it looked like a large european dragon but the extra armour and the familiar angular shape of the head hinted at a particular sort of dragon.

A wyvern.

"Rhadamanthys?" Kanon asked tentatively his heart beating a little faster.

"Correct." The wyvern's body shimmered breaking down it's cosmos and reforming into the Specter's usual human form in full armour. "I must say I never expected someone like you to fall foul of Sarpedon's machinations. You're lucky the Scorpio was with you or who knows where you'd be."

"That's our Milo for you, he's a genius when he's in a pinch." Kanon smiled feeling a little more confident as he tried to gauge the Specter's intentions.

"It would seem so."

And failed miserably. "Well on behalf of all of us thank you for assisting us in getting out of that situation."

Rhadamanthys chuckled. "Is that what you call it? I distinctly heard cries for help."

"You fly fast you may have misheard a battle cry."

"You were about to be trapt in a tentacle cage."

"We had to let him think he had a chance of beating us."

"So tell me what your plan was and how you were going to accomplish it with your cosmos so seriously depelted."

Kanon folded his arms. "So you do know what happened."

"And you, and the others, were in definate need of rescuing. I wonder what the going rate is for rescuing three saints of Athene."

Kanon became wary and noticed Rhadamanthys' concerned look. "I'm sure Athene will reward you appropriately." Kanon risked a quick look at his friends. They weren't playing possum, they were genuinely asleep which is something they should not be after that ride. "What have you done to Milo and Shun?"

Rhadamanthys raised his hands in a submissive gesture. "I gave them a dose of sleeping powder given to me by Lord Hypnos. I assure you they sleep peacefully with pleasant dreams and will be awake in an hour or so with their cosmos fully restored."

Dread played musical scales on Kanon's spine. "So why didn't you dose me with the powder?"

"The Scorpio is spoken for, as is the Andromeda and you are pleasant company."

"Is that an insult or a compliment?"

"Take it however pleases you. I enjoy your company."

Kanon fought down a blush squahing certain thoughts before they could take root. "So what happens now?"

"Well I'd like to hear how you're going to explain this misadventure to your older brother." Rhadamanthys settled beside the saint close enough for Kanon feel the heat from his body but not close enough to violate Kanon's personal space. "I cannot see him taking the news well."

"No he would not." Kanon admitted feeling a little more secure. "How long will it take for me to recover my cosmos?"

"A little longer than it would with the magic sleep." Reading the expression on Kanon's face Rhadamanthys explained himself. "We don't get to talk very often. The last time was at the peace ceremony and your brother-"

"Nearly started a war because people were getting too close to me." Kanon grinned. "If he ever found out that I died stopping you from helping Hades in the last holy war."

"I thought that's why he was so determined to get me away from you."

"I don't know why he can't be civil wth you."

"I do." The specter sighed. "It seems he sees through me."

"Huh?"

"Nothing never mind. What are you going to tell him when you get back?"

"If I'm lucky he won't have realised I've been gone. He's busy with alot of assistant pope stuff."

"Are you lonely without him around?"

"Sometimes." Kanon pulled his knees upto his chest feeling the chills of the past hour and possible outcomes of Rhadamanthys not being around to save them catch upto him.

Rhadamanthys stretched his wing out behind Kanon's back radiating much needed warmth. "It's alright. You're not alone and that monster hasn't got you. You and the others are safe."

"I know. It's just... I was so..." In the blink of an eye Kanon found himself in the Specter's arms held gently against warm armour.

"I know. He scared you so badly and you couldn't let it show." Rhadamanthys whispered into Kanon's hair wrapping his wings around the fragile saint in his arms. "I will never let anyone hurt you Kanon. You have my word on that."

Kanon's motions ceased. In all their previous encounters the Specter had neber been the one to strike first and avoided unnesessary pain or injury when he could.

Saga won't be happy, Kanon thought happily sinking into Rhadamanthys' embrace, and I don't think I will be if I have to leave this anytime soon. Time stopped for Kanon as he basked in the offered warmth finally sure he was not about to fall into Sarpedon's slimey clutches he let go of the emotions he had kept inside whilst something he was unfamiliar with filled a hole in his soul that he had never realised he possessed until now.

to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Please accept my appologies for making you wait so long for an update on this fic I'm really grateful that you've all stuck around and now I'll get on with it.

Usual disclaimer and we're divng into...

Finding You- Chapter 4

Kanon had no idea how much time had passed while Rhadamanthys just held him though now he was in a more comfortable position sitting across his lap still fully embaced by the wyvern's wings. A soothing hand drifted over his hair, fingers occasionally slipping between azure locks, the other arm rested around Kanon's waist. At some point Kanon had part buried his face in the wyvern's neck letting the blond rest his cheek against his head and could not recall a time when he felt more comfortable, any minute now Rhadamanthys' steady breathing could lull him to sleep if not for the warning tingle in his slowly returning cosmos and the hairs standing on the back of his neck he would have.

Oddly even though he felt danger dawing closer Kanon still felt safe.

Rhadamanthys noticed his more aware state of mind and whispered. "Feel better?"

Kanon nodded. "Much."

"Good. Want to talk?"

"You have really comfy shoulders."

"Thank you. I think."

"Your welcome."

"You really are something else."

"What do you mean?" Kanon asked tilting his head slightly to look behind him. "Is there any water nearby?"

"A small pool on a higher cliff." Rhadamanthys looked in it's direction. Kanon felt his body tense. "It seems he's learned some sneaky tricks. Salt water folk should not be able to stand fresh water let alone find themselves so high up."

"He really meant it." Kanon could not surpress a shiver.

"What?"

"Back when I first met him in Atlantis, he could only walk through the waterways even with his father's blessing to be there."

Kanon felt Rhadamanthys frown after a short pause the specter asked. "What changed?"

"He found a reason to be motivated."

"Did he?"

"He tried whilst I was training for my sea lungs. I fought him off each time he tried, it got harder and harder there were a few close calls but I managed."

"But he wouldn't leave you be?"

Kanon shook his head. "He started going after worthy pursuits as training. After another attempt he grabbed Julian."

"Poseidon's mortal incarnation?"

"I got there before he had the chance to do anything he said he'd cut a deal with me or he'd... Poseidon chose that moment to take over Julian's body and demanded that he explain himself. He said I was tormenting him, leading him on and ..."

"You would never do that."

"That's what Poseidon said he had been watching my underwater training and told Sarpedon that he could not bear the presence of liars banishing him from Atlantis. He drained the water from the outer rim preventing Sarpedon from ever reaching the city until he could prove his atonement. He's... he was practically powerless without Poseidon's support I would have thought he would seek forgiveness rather than-"

"Then today it will end. I will not allow him to harm you or your friends."

"You can't fight my battles for me Rhadamanthys."

The blond pulled back to look Kanon in the eye. "This is my battle Kanon. I will not have him chase after you any longer. Wyverns do not share well at the best of times and can never abide with threats hanging over what is most precious to them."

Before he knew what he was doing Kanon leaned up pressing his lips against the specter's cheek. Rhadamanthys blinked as the blunet pulled away a fraction, turning his face until their noses touched the blond asked.

"What was that for?"

Kanon blushed sure the specter could feel the heat from face. "It's a thank you, for being here, protecting us."

Golden eyes softened unstanding what had not been said. "You are most welcome."

Kanon wanted the moment to go on forever but a green eyed son of Poseidon had other ideas.

The sound of rushing water charging down the cliff side waned the pair of his arrival and incoming attack. The pair rolled out of the water jet's course to stand infront of the still unconcious saints. Rhadamanthys let his wings spread out creating an imposing physical barrier.

"Kanon concentrate on making a shield to potect your friends. You haven't recovered enough cosmos to go on the offensive."

"But-"

"Trust me."

"I do." Kanon replied gathering his scattered cosmos. "Be careful he has a lot limbs and each can do it's own thing."

"I will be. This will not take long." Rhadamanthys stepped forward and bellowed. "Are you going to show yourself or just provide us with the occasional shower?"

The taunt proved effective, tentacles rose out of the over flowing pool hauling the enraged Sarpedon out into the open.

"Where does a simple specter," Sarpedon spat the word out, "find the audacity to steal from a god?"

"There are few Specters allocate the words god or goddess for and you will never be in that category."

Keeping his rear tentacles in the torrent of water Sarpedon advanced down the cliffside. "Then it will be my pleasure to teach you lesson what makes a god a god and a specter a mere bug only fit to crawl under the earth with that weakling Hades."

"Never mock Lord Hades he is-"

"Rhadamanthys calm down." Kanon placed his hand on the specter's shoulder. "He knows it's baseless, he just wants you mad. He's that kind of fighter."

Kanon felt him lean back a fraction. "That is not what either of us call a fighter Kanon."

"Honestly I'm being nice incase Poseidon is watching."

"DON'T you DARE say THAT name in my presence Kanon it is forbidden." Sarpedon raged his tentacles writhing beneath him.

"Poseidon has not told me not to say his name. Nor has Athene told me never to say the name Poseidon. A son of Poseidon should know better."

Rhadamanthys blocked a whip of boiling water with his wing before knocking it back at it's wielder. "I see what you mean. He truly does not deserve to be counted among the divinities. Only the truly pathetic let their own tactics work on them."

"Once I get my hands on you Kanon you'll forget every name but mine." Sarpedon growled raising his cosmos. "I'll start your re-education with this impertinent fool's scattered corpse."

"You'll never beat Rhadamanthys, I never truly did."

Sarpedon grinned his face deforming around his teeth. "You admire his strength? Good. All the more reason to break him."

"It's not just his strength, I admire his heart and soul as well."

"Kanon." Rhadamanthys turned slightly allowing the saint to see his expression.

"I know. I've nearly got it ready." Seconds later a golden aura tinged with blue surrounded the saint it spread out forming a cube around himself, Shun and Milo. "Be careful."

"You know I could never loose to someone like this."

Sarpedon laughed. "Good! Good. Now my property will not be damaged I can begin your dismemberment."

to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

As promised the update. Fights are hard for me to write so please bear with me. Thank you all for still being here, reading and reviewing.

Usual discliamer and here we go.

Finding you Chapter 5

"Dismemeber me?" Rhadamanthys laughed. "You have no idea what you're dealing with."

Sarpedon flexed his neck encouraging his muscles to swell to keep his jaw supported. "A filthy bug about to meet the end of it's pathetic existence."

"I am Wyvern Rhadamanthys, one of the three judges of Hell and the only one going down here is you."

"Big words specter. You may not acknowlegde my Godhood but the difference in our power surely will." Sarpedon shot out a tentacle only to scream.

"Such foolishness." Rhadamanthys growled dispelling his cosmos blade as the heavy limb fell harmlessly to the floor.

Red tentacles surged forward surrounded by a shell armour of water forcing the specter to step back. The weight was not as impressive as Rhadamanthys expected of a water deity and easily forced it back on it's weilder with a fraction of his own power. Another swipe and another tentacle fell to the ground.

"How many more limbs will it take before you give up Sarpedon?"

The kelp haired god grinned his eyes turning shark black. "Once I say something is mine it is mine forever."

Rhadamanthys' fist connected with the god's face. "I'll throw you in the fire pits of Tartarus for even thinking such things."

"Specters will never hold sway over my fate. I hold sway over others." Sarpedon did not swing back or even attempt to block the volley of punches pounding into the head and torso.

"Then I will make it so you have no limbs to hold anything!" Rhadamanthys promised readying his greatest caution attack to finish him off.

"Behind you!" Kanon called out panic and fear clear in his voice.

Flexing his wings Rhadamanthys shot skyward in time to watch the tentacles he had severed hit Sarpedon squarely in the chest exploding on contact. The smell of the acid charged cosmos and burning flesh rushed up from Sarpedon and his flailing limbs. The panicked God rushed back into the water trying to wash off the sticky remains that burned him unaware in his state that he was merely spreading it across his skin making the damage worse. His quest forgotten he floundered up the water torrent unable to keep his grip.

A quick glance at Kanon, he saw the saint nod and knew what to do.

Flying down he grabbed the god by the scruff of his neck lifting him until he was dangling over his precious pool.

"Listen well Sarpedon! You do not deserve mercy. I would rather watch you writhe in agony, but Kanon would not. If you ever attempt this again I will destroy you and hand your remains personally to your father." Rhadamanthys dropped the god into the pool watching him flee through secret waterways back to the bottom of the ocean where the specter hoped he would stay forever.

Kanon had already put the shield down by the time Rhadamanthys returned to his side.

The saint quickly looked him over for injuries no matter how slight. "Did it catch you?" Rhadamanthys shook his head letting Kanon fall against him. "Thank the gods your alright."

"They had nothing to do with it. I wouldn't be if you hadn't called out."

If ever asked Kanon would never be able to tell who had pulled whom into the kiss, gravity has a lot to be responsible for he had felt it ever since he and Rhadamanthys first clashed at the time neither understood what it was just that it was there. All he knew was that Rhadamanthys and his embrace is as gentle as it is strong, polite as it is persistent and as accepting of everything Kanon is as they are addictive.

***Perspective change***

A gods' awful stench woke Milo. Opening his blurry eyes the first thing he saw was Kanon playing tonsil tennis with a Judge of Hell. Blinking did not fix the problem, deciding he must still be asleep Milo lay back down closed his eyes and ordered himself to wake up properly.

Again he was greeted by the same scenery so he decided he should get a second opinion. Fortunately Shun had woke up and was now rubbing his eyes.

"Do you see?" he whispered not that he needed to the pair were oblivious to everything including the nasty stench hanging in the air.

"Kanon and the Wyvern? Yeah."

"So this isn't a dream?"

"I don't know about you but I have better things to dream about. And why would we have the same dream?"

"It could be an illusion." The younger saint suggested.

"No point. If Saga was here it would be another story." Milo turned his back on the pair. Considering there was no where to go on this cliff it was the only privacy he and Shun could give them. He wouldn't want anyone watching him with Camus afterall it was just unfortunate they could not leave them alone properly. "Why'd we have to end up with no where to go."

"Agreed. Whilst they are busy perhaps we should think of something to tell the others."

"Okay." Milo played along. "I'll be us and you'll be Saga."

"Why Saga?"

Milo shuddered. "He's the one who's going to be grilling us over this."

"Point taken. Alright Milo what are we going to say."

"Saga, we were in a bit of a predictament until Kanon's boyfriend showed up and he rescued us from a fate worse than death."

"What boyfriend? He would ask calmly."

"Calmly?"

"Yes. He want details before giving the guy time to worry."

"Isn't that your big brother?"

"Isn't it all big brothers?" Shun blushed unable to block the occasional sound from behind them. "Shouldn't we try to stop them? Just for now."

"Nothing short of a Saga-Freak-Out is going to stop those two at the moment."

"Shall we continue?"

"Yes, I, being us has just told Saga the name of Kanon's boyfriend so Shun you being Saga what's he going to say?"

"Nothing he's frog-marching to the Libra temple to borrow a weapon."

"Which one?"

"All of them."

"Maybe we should hold off on telling Saga."

Shun paled. "Too late."

"Why?"

"He's just teleported in with Mu, Camus and Hyoga."

"This is not going to go well."

"No it is not."

to be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! This is the last chapter of this fic, I'm toying with the idea of a follow-on fic but that depends on what people say.

Thank you all for being here, usual discliamer RATED FOR SAGA's SWEARING and we've arrived at...

Finding You Chapter 6.

Saga stood stock still as the view burned deep into his retinas. The whole of the Sanctuary was on high alert listening for any tell tale sign of their cosmos after Athene and Shaka had informed them all of their kidnap by unknown forces via the old and supposedly dry well. Thanks to the efforts of Camus, after it was discerned useless for tracking the missing trio, the well was no more.

He had never been happier to sense his brother's cosmos burning. After a quick round up of the relevant Saints to form the near perfect strike team (Athene had ordered him not to disturb Ikki much to his irritation) to deal with the fools who would dare to kidnap his little brother, Milo and Shun.

Saga had expected to find foul goings on, three captives, an enemy begging to be destroyed in a rampage worthy of the time of myth. He had not expected the stench of burnt flesh with a hint of over done calamari, signs of a battle which had already been won, two saints unsure of what to do with themselves as they were intruding (not by choice) on a private moment that just happened to concern his beloved little brother making out like there is no tomorrow with a Judge of Hell.

His main allies, Camus and Hyoga were currently holding onto him, whether to keep him upright or to hold him back he could not tell and their respective other halves had come to stand infront of him.

"Saga don't be mad." Shun urged.

"That's right!" Milo added brightly since Camus had took his hand giving the scorpio a little tug towards himself. "If Rhadamanthys had not turned up we'd all be in serious trouble."

"A fate worse than the separation of death." Shun said earnestly he tried but was not tall enough to block Saga's line of sight.

"Exactly we owe Rhadamanthys our lives and current well being."

"but-" Saga finally managed to gasp gesturing towards the two.

Mu chose this moment to pipe up. "It would seem he is being rewarded for his noble efforts. Just the other day Shaka said there is a certain gravity between them."

"That THING'S intentions are far from noble! HEY YOU! GET THE FUCK OFF MY BROTHER!"

The four saints holding onto the elder and clothed Gemini saint keeping him in one place. However his outburst prompted the flushed pair to come up for air.

"Saga?" Kanon breathed more than a little dazed and still caught up in the monster's embrace.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING IGNORE ME BLONDIE! REMOVE THE HANDS OR I'LL REMOVE THEM FOR YOU!"

"Saga! Be reasonable!" Camus implored pulling him back a couple of steps.

"Who's side ARE you on?" Saga lowered his tone slightly. "That bastard is taking advantage of MY little brother!"

"Personally I think it's mutal advantage." Hyoga pointed out.

"You just wait Swan-Boy! I'll have great fun telling Ikki about what you've been upto."

"Go ahead." Hyoga shrugged. "I'm ready for him."

Shun's eyes widened. "No you're not."

"Kanon!" Mu called out standing well to the side of the struggling saints. "It might help matters if you extract yourself for a moment or two."

Kanon lay his head on Rhadamanthys' shoulder. "I really don't want to."

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU GIVE HIM?" Saga raged then swung around to face Mu pointing an accusing finger at the blond specter. "SEE? THE BASTARD'S DONE SOMETHING TO KANON! HE'S MEDDLED WITH HIS MIND!"

Mu took a deep calming breath for everyone present and for Shaka who was watching with Athene and the others from the safety of the far away temple of Athene. "Now since we can all agree Saga is having one of his moments I will ask the relevant questions in his stead. Rhadamanthys what are your intentions towards Kanon?"

"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS? TO GET INTO HIS-"

Mu silenced him with a glare. "Speak with a reasonable tone or not at all."

Saga let out a long breath before he began in a gentler tone with utmost politness. "Then could you please, if it's no trouble, get that- ahem, the specter, to remove his hands from my little brother's a-... personage, before you continue."

"Your brother is right." Rhadamanthys let his arms rest by his sides but did not step away and Kanon was still holding onto him. "Kanon."

"But if I move, he may blast you to another dimension. He's faster than me with that attack when he's upset."

Saga stifled a growl of course Kanon would have to be very perceptive today.

Mu turned to Saga. "No cosmos."

"But-"

"No cosmos." Mu stated a little more firmly.

"But he's-"

"Being very thoughtful to your concerns." Mu cut him off. "It is clear much thought has been put into this."

Saga wanted to point out that Rhadamanthys was just playing the cards he had been dealt really well, that his thoughts and intentions were no where near as pure as Mu seemed to think they were but decided against it.

"Fine. No cosmos." My fist will do just fine, he added to himself.

"Well?" Mu asked gesturing for Kanon to move. Which he did, keeping a firm hold of Rhadamanthys' hand as show of support. The blond's smile showed he appreciated te gesture making Kanon blush and Saga's blood boil.

"In answer to the question," the specter began casting his gaze to Kanon, "I intend to stand by Kanon's side for all eternity or however long he will have me."

"Drop him now." Saga hissed. His eyelid twitched as Kanon vigoriously shook hs head.

"Sorry Saga. I won't do that even if Athene ordered it."

Mu tilted his head to the side. "Speaking of divinities. I assume you have spoken with Hades about this."

"Yes I have Lord Hades' permission to court Kanon assuming I could gain Athene's blessing. That was why I was at the Sanctuary to speak with her and saw what happened."

Camus nodded. "So it was you I saw flying over head which means you must have raised the alarm."

"Yes I was going to seek out Kanon when the spell activated and returned to tell Athene what had happened. The result of the previous meeting was this, if Kanon wishes t then I may, if not-"

"I do." Kanon smiled up at him.

"KANON YOU'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED!"

"CALM DOWN!" The five other saints shouted him down.

After a moment of silence (mostly traumatised silence for one saint in particular) Hyoga asked a question.

"How were you able to track them?"

"Same way you guys did obviously." Milo stated paling when Camus shook his head. "You couldn't?"

"No. We could not sense any of you not even Athene could it was like you had ceased to exist. We were only able to find you because Kanon started to burn his cosmos." Camus looked Rhadamanthys in the eye. "How did you find them?"

"Well," Rhadamanthys actually looked a little embarassed. "You see Aphrodite, the Goddess not the Pisces saint, placed a sort of cursed blessing upon the three Judges when we prevented her time with Adonis. We are never to have any luck with love until we found our soulmates who will roam earth and with the only way for a specter to roam the earth to find that soul that calls to them was during the HolyWars, we all thought we were doomed. Until the eighteenth century Holy War when Minos met Albafica of Pisces in battle. Unfortunately he had to wait for the saint to reincarnate as the Pisces saint you know and I can tell you now Minos' faction was overjoyed when he elected to stay with Minos on the proviso that should he be needed here he could travel here. Aiacos and I had not believed... at least I didn't until I met Kanon."

Saga fought back a laugh. No one is going to fall for that mush especially not my little brother, he thought then looked at his brother and the awe-struck blush on his face. Worse Milo, Mu and Shun seemed to buy it as well leaving Camus and Hyoga kicking themselves since they had never thought of such sentiments. DEAR GOD'S THIS IS A DISASTER!

"You can sense my soul?" Kanon asked.

"For me your soul is brighter than the sun."

"Enough with the drivel! I'm gonna puke."

"It's not!" The trio snapped at him.

"Saga of Gemini." Rhadamanthys addressed him in the proper manner. "I will never allow or cause any harm to Kanon."

Despicably the specter's face was so open a person would have to have lost all eight senses not to see the honest determination behind his words.

"One mistake no matter how tiny and I'll have your head mounted on a wall. Consider yourselves on probation. Now let's go home." I need to come up with a plan to get rid of that Specter before he corrupts my little brother any further. Ikki'll help soon enough since he'll be motivated in the near future without any help from me. "And stop standing so close to each other in my presence there will be enough space to park a super tanker sideways between you two."

Kanon flashed his most adorable (and equally deadly when focused on certain people) smile. "No promises there big brother. How long are you allowed out of the Underworld for?"

"About three days."

"Just long enough to show you around the Sanctuary."

"You can't show him around the ink hasn't dried on the treaty yet." Saga pointed out ready to teleport Camus, Milo, Hyoga and Shun leaving Kanon and his Specter to Mu. Before the flash of teleportation filled his ears Saga could have sworn he heard Kanon say to Mu that it was better than saying he was just going to show Rhadamanthys around the Gemini temple.

The end. 


End file.
